The continued proliferation of computing devices, including mobile computing devices, has led to an increase in the availability of applications and other content used on these devices. For instance, users employ a variety of applications, such as games, digital media players, browsers, and the like, on an assortment of computing devices. As the number of computing devices and applications used on these devices continues to increase, users are ever more interested in enhancing their experiences while using these computing devices and applications.